valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Winterminto/Free UR, 2 procs, Complaints
7/7/2014; I don't really know how should I start this. I've been on and off in wiki lately; and read a whole chain of players either writing a blog post about Kiyohime being 2 procs and ranting about their disappointment. As much as most players like myself expected her to be infinite procs, but to think of it again -- it's a free UR after all. UR, means Ultimate Rare. Which means? It is currently the top tier rarity of this game, and can once obtained by summoning. But now, Nubee makes it to the point that it's a player milestone reward. Why, of course, it's gotta have their stats a tad bit lower than the summoned UR, and also the skill must be slightly nerfed. Ordinary players like us, wishes ourselves to get the best cards, whether you're using a quicker way to obtain it (which is cash) or the slower way to obtain it (free players). We looked forward to every event (excluding repetitive events) and wished to get the best out of it. Everyone has their own ups and downs, some may feel unlucky today, some may feel lucky today. The thing now is, we'll never be contented with what we have now. Feelin' unlucky because you wasted a 300 jewels summon on Premium because it's 3x appearance rate for SR? Rant in social media. Cursing it to be a rip-off. Another limited summon event? Disappointed. Didn't get the SR you summoned? As usual, go to the wiki and rant. UR Kiyohime is only 2 procs? Complain. Free UR for an event? Unfair for cash players. Free players can't have good SRs? Once again, complain. Now this is the problem that has been lying in every one of us. I am guilty of it, especially the first one. We all had the greed and pride in all of us - we want to stand out, we want to be a strong FAW killer, we want to collect every beautiful maiden. But if you think of it now, and you look at your device and look at your FAW team, look at the cards that you have. Are you happy with it? Compare yourselves to other players who just started. Do you have more or do they have more? Think again. Are you going to complain or are they going to complain? Because you get the card you wanted, and because the skill is slightly nerfed, you're unhappy with it. You hate Nubee for treating us 'unfairly'. This may be only a game, but hard work still comes from working hard to get the cards you wanted. If you do want a faster and more worth-it way, then make your own money and cash in. You still get nothing out from complaining. And that, my rant here is over. *This post is solely targeted to ungrateful players who doesn't realize just how lucky they are. Those who are grateful, good for you. Those who just started this game, this post isn't for you.* Category:Blog posts